Taken Away
by Author Anonymous
Summary: Sam and Clover have been kidnapped. Alex and Brittany are sent on a mission to find them. Please review! Revised!
1. Part 1: A Call for Help

**TAKEN AWAY**

**By: Author Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Totally Spies characters in this story, or any others.  They are property of ****Marathon****.  
**  
"C'mon, Brittany," said Alex. "If we move much slower, we're going to be late meeting Sam and Clover!" 

            Brittany sped up to keep up with Alex's pace.  They were of course, heading to the Beverly Hills Mall, the spies' favorite hangout spot.  It was in sight now, and they duo entered through the main doors.    
  
"They're meeting us at the Groovy Smoothie Shack," said Alex, as her compowder beeped. She flipped it open. Brittany scanned the crowd for them and didn't spot them. 

            "They're not here." 

            "Hang on; I'm answering a call," Alex said, pressing her finger to her lips to signify silence. She looked at the screen of her compowder, but only fuzzy gray lines and static met her gaze. "Hmm." she announced, closing it. 

            "Do you see them?" asked Brittany. 

            "No," said Alex. "I haven't looked yet." 

            "Oh," said Brittany.  
  
    _Do Do Do Do Do Dum_...  The catchy tune on Brittany's compowder rang.

            "Mine," said Brittany.  Alex had begun to reach for her own.

            She flipped open the main panel and Clover's familiar face flashed onto the screen. 

            "Clover?" said Brittany. "Where are you?  You're late." 

            "Brittany! Thank goodness you answered, me and Sam-" she continued talking but static crackled and Brittany didn't catch her next words. Clover's face reappeared. "-tried to call Alex on her (static) but it (static) don't know where Sam is and (static) your help! Call Jerry and tell (static) Please!" she cried as the connection broke.  
  
    "Who was it?" asked Alex. 

            "Clover, and I think she needs our help," said Brittany.

            "Our help, but what can _we_ do?"  Asked Alex, being as naïve as usual.

            "Call ol' Jerry and alert him of the situation."  Brittany was quick on her feet, and pressed a few buttons on the control panel of her compowder.  Jerry's face appeared on the screen.

            "Good day ladies, what can I do for you?"  

            "Jerry, I'm sending you a message just received from Clover.  Tell me what you think of it."  Brittany pressed a few more buttons, and the sending screen appeared on the compowder.  Alex admired Brittany.

            Seconds later, the floor opened under their feet, and they fell through.  Alex dug her nails into Brittany's arm and screamed on the way down.  Brittany, being a more advanced spy, didn't scream, only flinched.

            "It appears the two have been kidnapped."

            "No duh, geezer," said Alex.  
  
           "Stereotyping will get you no where Alex," said Jerry, doing a sweat drop. 

            "Get back to the issue," said Brittany, all business.  "By who were they kidnapped?"

   
            "WOOHP is tracing the call as they speak, as for the kidnappers; you'll have to find that out.  We have arranged for a helicopter to pick you up."  Jerry stated, cleared his throat. "Now for your gadgets, this week you will be receiving extendable cable bungee-belts, jetpack backpacks, laser lipsticks, scanner wristwatches, and just-sticky enough gloves. He threw them their packs. "Ta ta," he waved and pressed a button sending the down a long chute into one of the WOOHP helicopters, pink of all colors, with a giant heart shaped windshield.

~  
  
End of part one! Please review!


	2. Part 2: Clover Found!

TAKEN AWAY  
  
By: Author Anonymous  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or related characters.  
  
~  
  
In a few minutes, the duo were flying over the ocean.  
  
"I think I can get a location if I track the signal from Clover's compowder," Brittany said and pressed a few buttons on her compowder. The 'searching' screen appeared. "Got it, Clover's being held in Egypt."  
  
"Egypt, why Egypt?" said Alex, who was driving the helicopter.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road- er, air," said Brittany. "There are many numbers of pyramids in Egypt and they're all booby trapped and would take a lot of time to explore. It's actually a very good hiding place."  
  
"Whatever," said Alex. "Just find out what pyramid they're in."  
  
"Ok," said Brittany. The 'searching' screen popped up again. "She's being held in Great Pyramid of Khufu, at Giza, Egypt.  
  
"Ok," said Alex, and made a looked at the built in guide on the helicopter. "Hey, it's just up ahead!" Alex said.  
  
"Alex, land the plane, land the plane, no- keep your eyes on the road, ALEX LOOK OUT!" Brittany screamed as they crashed into the side of the pyramid.  
  
"ALEX!" said Brittany. Alex was unconscious in the seat next to her, with a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth. Brittany brushed glass shards off the both of them, and pulled Alex away from the helicopter and around one side of the pyramid, clamping her hand over Alex's mouth to make sure when she woke up she didn't make noise. Two Guards came out of the pyramid.  
  
Guard 1 said, "Do you see anybody?"  
  
Guard 2 replied, "No, they must have gotten away. C'mon, we gotta go back inside now."  
  
Guard 1 answered, "Aw...alrite." They turned left and entered a passageway Brittany had not seen before.  
  
"I'm guessing we should follow them," said Brittany. She smiled down at Alex's unconscious figure. "I'm going to have to leave you here, Alex," said Brittany. She propped Alex up against the side of the pyramid, and walked down the passageway for awhile, her heels clicking on the hardened sand, there were no signs of the guards, but at the end of the passageway, there was Clover bound and gagged. Her eyes widened as she saw her savior. Brittany rushed over and took off the gag. "Clover! What happened to you?  
  
"Tim Scam kidnapped me-duh," she said. Brittany hugged Clover. Brittany used her laser lipstick to cut the rope. "He took ALL my gadgets too!" said Clover.  
  
"That's bad" said Brittany. "I'll call Jerry and tell him we found you." She said and dialed WOOHP headquarters. "Jerry, we've found Clover." said Brittany. "Excellent work," said Jerry. "Keep it up." "But wait- Jerry!" He disconnected. Brittany shut her compowder. Clover stood up. "Wow, rude much! Let's get moving. We need to find Sam!"  
  
"She might be in a different pyramid," said Brittany. "Clover said Sam tried to call Alex," said Brittany.  
  
"She did," interrupted Clover. "When we were still together." "Anyways," said Brittany, use the signal from her compowder to trace her, like I did to trace Clover."  
  
"Okay," said Clover, and did it. "And where might Alex be?"  
  
"The Saqqara Step Pyramid!" Alex announced, stepping into the room.  
  
"Great!" said Clover. "But, where is that?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure the built in guide on the helicopter does. That is, if it's not broken." Alex said, grinning sheepishly. Brittany and Clover sighed.  
  
"Right," said Brittany. They snuck back over to the helicopter. Luckily, it wasn't broken.  
  
"Quick now! Punch in the name of the pyramid!" said Brittany. Alex punched it in. It gave them the location of the pyramid and Alex downloaded it into her scanner wristwatch. A few minutes later, they were flying over the Egyptian desert, Alex was suspending Clover.  
  
"Sammy here we come!" said Clover.  
  
~  
  
Yay! I finally finished the second part. Tell me what you think! 


	3. Part 3: Searching the Desert

No reviews yet, but here's part three!  
  
***  
  
After and hour of searching, they had not found the pyramid. "Can we take a break?" gasped Alex, some sweat trickling down her face. "No," said Britney. "Sam needs us, we can't give up." her voice trailed off. Her face was red all over. "I think we need a break," said Alex, and landed. Britney continued to fly, but Clover called her back. "Hey Britney, we can't keep on searching, we're going to get overheated. Obviously the guide busted when Alex crashed the plane, the coordinates are off. We're all overheated and you need to take a break."  
  
Britney looked over her shoulder her face was redder then it had been a minute ago and her hair was damp from all the sweating had had done. "Alrite." she said reluctantly and landed. Alex looked sympathetic. "Don't worry, we'll get going soon." Britney stretched out on the desert sand stated to doze off. Clover was already asleep. "Ok, I'll stay awake and keep the.lookout." Alex said, beginning to fall asleep too.  
  
A few hours later she woke up when Britney shook her. "Alex, Alex, wake up! We've still got to find Sam!" "Hmmmphhhhh." Alex rolled over. "Hmmmmphhhhhhhh." she groaned again. "ALEX, WAKE UP!" said Clover's voice right by her ear. "AGGH!" Alex sat up as if she had been electrocuted.  
  
"'Bout time you woke up," said Britney. Alex stood up and shot a look at Clover. Clover didn't see. "Looks like Jerry tried to call us while we were asleep," said Britney, checking her compowder. "Nine new messages, oi, he doesn't give up." Alex checked hers too. "I've got nine also," she said. "Me too- hey! I've got ten!" cried Clover. She looked at the caller ID and checked her messages. It played all her messages from Jerry and the last message was from Arnold.  
  
"Hey Clover, I was wondering, I mean, if you wanted to- to- to-" Arnold stuttered. "Well," the message continued. "Go on a date with me, maybe if you wanted to okay bye." The last part of the message was really rushed. Britney and Alex stared at her. "When will he give up?" asked Clover. "He's ugly, and he knows it, so I would never in my right mind- want to go on a date with him!"  
  
"I think he's cute," said Alex blushing slightly. Now it was Clovers turn to stare. "You think Arnold, ARNOLD the nerd, is cute?" She cried. "Yes," said Alex again, slightly embarrassed. Clover sighed. "You have no taste," she said, before turning her back. Alex looked ready to cry. "Girls!" said Britney, rushing forward, "You'll have plenty of time to talk about this later- look! The sun's setting; we still have to find Sam!  
  
"Clover sighed. "I guess your right." "Of course I am!" said Britney, grinning happily. Alex rolled her eyes. "Let's just go." "You don't have to go anywhere girls," said a voice from somewhere. Alex jumped. "Who's there?" called Clover.  
  
A man stepped out of the dark, "I am," he said. "I captured you when you were sleeping." He tsk-tsked. "Lying down on the job ay," he said. The walls that were painted to look like the desert fell away. "Huh?" said Alex, who was now just sitting on a pile of sand. "Something like that took a lot of technology, I mean, the lights, the sound effects, the actual feeling that we were there." said Britney. "Where'd you get it?" "I picked it up at WOOHP," he said simply. "You mean you stole it?" said Clover.  
  
"Precisely," he said. "And what kind of trap do you have set up for us to get out of?" asked Alex. "Ah," he said, and clapped. The two guards they had seen earlier came into view. Clover scoffed. "Just two guards?" she said. "They should be easy to take out." He clapped his hands again and about fifty more guards appeared.  
  
"Or not." said Clover. The guards advanced and she gulped.  
  
End of part three.I'll have part four up for you soon ^_^ 


	4. Part 4: The Fight

***  
  
The guards lunged at her, Clover yelped and ducked out of the way. The guard flew into five other guards standing behind. "That's six down," she said happily. Suddenly a guard rushed up behind her and messed up her hair. She turned red in the face and turned around slowly. Everyone stopped moving except for Clover, who was so angry you could see her shaking. The guard gulped as Clover let out an inhuman shriek and ran towards him. Clover knocked him out before he could say one word.  
  
Britney and Alex applauded but quickly stopped so they could hold off the rest of the guards. Three guards lunged at Alex at once. She panicked then fired her cable bungee belt at the ceiling. It shot up and pulled her out of danger. The guards were moving too fast to stop, so they collided and were knocked cold. Alex came down from the ceiling and ran to stop a guard that was running towards Britney.  
  
Britney's back was to the guard, so she didn't see him. Alex just barely stopped him from grabbing her. Britney turned around. "Thanks Alex," she said. Alex's eyes widened at something behind Britney and Britney whirled around. A guard threw himself at her. She tripped him and he went flying. Britney then grabbed the same guard by the feet and started spinning around, holding his feet and knocking out ten or twelve guards coming towards her. She let go of him in he crashed onto the floor.  
  
"Wow, I need to learn that move," said Alex, as she kicked another guard in the shins. The guard hopped on one foot but recovered and came in for another attack. Alex punched his nose and he clutched it, his eyes watering.  
  
Meanwhile, over where Clover was, guards were falling left and right. She was still mad about her hair. She finished beating up the last guy and turned. Alex and Britney walked towards her. "Good job," they all said at once. They giggled. "Sam is still not here," said Clover. "Oh, she's here all right," said Britney. "We just haven't found her yet."  
  
They ran to the nearest door, but it was locked. Alex used her laser lipstick to open the door. They ran down a hallway. A camera swirled and looked at them. Alex pulled off one of her just sticky enough gloves and stuck it to the lens. "If you see any more, do that," she said, pointing to the camera. Britney and Clover giggled, so did Alex. The camera looked kind of funny with a glove stuck on it. They ran off down the hall until Britney spotted a room marked 'surveillance.' "Look," she whispered, pointing.  
  
They crept up to the room. Alex tested the door, it was locked. A green just sticky enough glove had been jammed in it. "Hey look, it's Sammy's!" whispered Alex. "Shhhh." said Clover. "Then it's possible she's near." Clover peeled the glove off the door without much effort. "WOOHP really needs to work on these things," said Clover. "I mean, they're either too sticky, or not sticky enough, never just right." She let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
They burst through the door. "Give it up Scam!" cried Clover. The room was empty. "Huh?" Britney, Alex, and Clover cried. "I thought Sammy was going to be here," cried Alex, "I mean, we saw her glove!" "It doesn't matter, this room helps us anyways," said Britney, pointing to all the screens on the wall. These screens show all of the rooms in this pyramid," she continued. "And.?" said Alex. "Where are you going with this?" She asked.  
  
"I'm saying that we can probably find Sam using these cameras," said Britney. "Oh," said Alex. "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Clover. They started searching he screens for a sign of Sam. "I don't see her!" complained Clover. "Me neither," said Britney. "I do!" said Alex. She was looking at the screen that led to the tomb in the pyramid. "Huh, where?" shouted Britney and Clover, rushing over. "There!" pointed out Alex.  
  
She was pointing to the coffin, where a just sticky enough glove had been placed, holding it shut. They could see it rattling and they knew Sam was inside. "Is she in there with the mummy?" asked Clover in disgust. "No," Alex pointed to the wall where a mummy was propped up. She felt Britney shudder beside her. "We've got to get down there!" Clover cried as Scam entered the room with the coffin in it.  
  
I had to change the rating on this because of the fight.; the last part is coming soon! 


	5. Part 5: Rescue

**TAKEN AWAY**

**By: Author Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Totally Spies characters.  ****Marathon**** does.**  
  
***  
  
            "Alex, can you get a map of the pyramid of your scanner wristwatch?" asked Brittany. 

            "Sure thing," said Alex. "I'll have to reset the settings though." 

            "Well hurry!" said Clover. "Sam's going to run out of air soon!" Alex reset the watch to show maps and layouts and got a map of the pyramid. 

            "Here!" she said. She unstrapped it from her wrist and gave it to Brittany. 

            "I'm no good at reading maps," said Brittany, looking at Alex funnily. 

            "Me either, you saw what happened earlier!" said Alex. They both looked at Clover. 

            "Fine, fine," she said, and took it.  
  
            The trio ran down the hallway. "Take a right here, now a left, go left again." Clover gave directions as Alex and Brittany flew. Alex was once again suspending her. They finally reached their destination. 

            "Give it up Scam!" cried Alex, setting Clover down. Brittany and Clover ran over, pulled the glove off the coffin, and opened it. "Sammy!" cried Clover, hugging her.  Sam looked happy enough to kiss Clover.

            Alex advanced on Tim Scam, in fighting stance.  He tackled her suddenly, sending her laser lipstick tube rolling out of her backpack.  He rolled off her and grabbed it, taking aim at Alex.  

            "Hey, Scam!" cried Clover, frowning at him and shaking her head.  Alex snuck behind him and punched him in the head while he was distracted.  He fell over, temporarily unconscious.

            "Sorry…" she said, as he took a face-plant.      
  
            "Yeah!"  Sam and Brittany high fived.    
  
            The familiar whir of helicopter blades made them glance up.  

            "Well done ladies!"  Jerry yelled from his megaphone.

            The girls smiled and waved.

            ~   
  
            Three days later, they finally were all at the Groovy Smoothie Shack, slurping on smoothies. They had just finished telling Sam about what had happened. 

            "Alex crashed the helicopter?" she cried. 

            "Well, yeah," said Alex, blushing. Arnold walked up. 

            "Hey Clover! Ready to go on our date?" he said happily. 

            "Date, what date?" she asked. "I thought I turned you down." 

            "Oh," Arnold said unhappily, and started to walk away. 

            "Arnold, wait!" said Alex, chasing him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll go with you." She blushed slightly. 

            "Ok Alex!" he said. "First we're going to the science museum, and then to the history museum, and then to the children's museum!" he said. Alex looked horrified. 

            "Just kidding," he said. "We can see a movie, how about, the Pyramids of Egypt!" he said happily, and dragged Alex off.  
  
            "I can tell she's going to have a good time," said Clover, taking a large gulp and receiving brain freeze.  "Cold!"  She gasped.  Brittany and Sam giggled

~.  
  
The End! I think it turned out pretty well for my first fic! Minus the spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh well, be sure to leave a review for me!


End file.
